Overture 3
Overture 3 was a Minecraft role-playing server produced by AlexanderAmaya, GavLan, and Cuideag. Out of all the Overtures, the most planning and preparation was put into Overture 3. Rather than a direct sequel to Overture 2, Overture 3 was, for the most part, its own contained story with the focus being on the Kingdom of Harracktor rather than Naturelles as the previous Overtures had been. Synopsis Overture 3 begins right as Fear kills King Harlaw in Naturelles. However in Harracktor, not much attention is paid to this as King Bukoski VI of Harracktor had just passed away, leaving his son, King Bukoski VII, to rule. Coronation In an official ceremony, King Bukoski VII would be granted his crown and declared new king of Harracktor. A messenger by the name of Cuideag would arrive and inform the new king that the king of Carnetrada, King Malcolm Blackheart was to arrive soon. Malcolm would turn up and proposed a treaty to the young king, Carnetrada and Harracktor would agree to a mutual neutrality. King Bukoski signed it unwittingly for in fine print this treaty allowed provisions for Carnetradians and pirates of the Red Howl to enter the kingdom of Harracktor unimpeded. Betrayal in the Court During a feast, King Bukoski would find himself attempting to be poisoned. Luckily for Buksoki he did not consume the poisoned food and a manhunt was called for the perpetrator. It would turn out a noble by the name of Vergis who had been working for the family of Bukoski was behind the plot. Vergis would be executed and unbeknownst to Bukoski and the citizens of Harracktor, Vergis had been working for Malcolm. Captain Tripps With the pirate gang known as the Red Howl allowed entry into Harracktor, it did not take long for them to cause trouble. Led by their captain, Captain Tripps, the pirates would break into the King's vault steal all his gold and kidnap the king himself. Members of the Sacred Sword would meet the pirates and engage them in a bloody battle aboard the boat. All of Tripps' men would be lost and Tripps himself would be shot overboard by an arrow fired by Grimval Laft, a dwarf. On the Heels of a Dragon A frantic and excitable Dice Williams of the Dragon Stalkers would storm into Xanadu one day and declare he saw a dragon fly overhead the city at night. Dice would lead the citizens of Harracktor into an underground dungeon where Dice suspected the dragon must have landed. With nothing in sight, a dwarf by the name of Halim Laft was able to convince the man dragons did not exist. Dice would return once more, this time confident in the fact he saw something fly over Xanadu at night. Dice would lead the citizens back to the dungeon and this time there was something, a mysterious man who slept in a coffin. Dice Williams suspected the man might be a vampire and threatened to take the mysterious man to Vankila Saari. The mysterious man would kill Dice in retaliation and order the citizens out of the crypt, but not before revealing his name, Lucius Atticus. Blood Moon Lucius Atticus would then on terrorize the people of X and turn two of its members into vampires. One, Old Man Alden would be killed when the morning sun hit him. Tired of the people of Xanadu and hoping to restore his race to its former glory, Lucius declares war on Xanadu. The people of Xanadu would fight Lucius and an undead horde aboard a boat. Lucius would end up slain and the people of Harracktor were victorious. Singing the Song of Angry Dwarves North of Harlequin Town, a group of dwarven rebels would break free of their captors and travel to Harracktor. One of the dwarves, Kade Duerel would arrive and recruit Halim and Grimval Laft in assisting him slaughter the people of Harlequin. When Sacred Swords and Snake Eaters arrived to beat back the dwarves, they found themselves outgunned for the dwarves had built a cannon. The Battle of Harlequin as it would come to be known lasted for two days and in the end, the dwarves were victorious driving back the Harracktorian forces. The dwarves established a new republic in Harlequin in what was going to be the new dwarven capital of the world. Kade Duerel would die of wounds sustained in the Battle of Harlequin. Hor Trunkarm would call for the dwarves to seek peace and give up Harlequin in exchange for their freedoms. Halim refused to give up Harlequin, the town they had so desperately fought for and as a result, Hor, as new leader of the rebellion was executed. Next, the kingdom of Harracktor set its sights on Halim. In a bloody confrontation, Halim was executed and Grimval barely managed to escape. Grimval would be granted freedom by Bukoski in order to let everyone forget about the matter. Lord Ravencaster An infamous Carnetradian wizard would manage to escape from the island prison known as Vankila Saari and set his sights upon killing King Bukoski for King Bukoski's father was the one who managed to get Ravencaster locked up for so many years. Ravencaster would blow up the Sacred Sword's Spire and then move onto Bukoski's castle. Ravencaster would manage to seperate Bukoski from his guard and was free to exact his revenge. Ravencaster would deliver a prophecy speaking of the return of an enemy twice defeated, a loyal servant that would help him rise to power, and four fragments penetrable only by a sword held most sacred. Ravencaster then lumbered over to King Bukoski and placed a finger upon Bukoski's forehead, intending to obliterate the man. Nanoseconds before he could do so, Ravencaster fell over dead, a victim of old age. Darkness Approaching A mysterious plague would hit Harracktor making King Bukoski deathly ill. Desperate to find an answer, and with many rumors circulating the flu came from Carnetrada, a Snake Eater by the name of Python Shirker decides to organize a group to infiltrate Carnetrada in an attempt to get answers. Before the group can enter Carnetrada, Shirker is shot dead by a vigilant Carnetrada guard and the group is forced to flee. Xavier, head of the Snake Eaters, is grief stricken at the loss of his comrade and demands the King retaliate against Carnetrada. Bukoski refuses stating that Shirker was at fault and the actions of one shouldn't lead the entire nation into war. In anger, Xavier breaks off the city of Vons Masta from Harracktor and forms the republic of Vons Masta in order to wage war against Carnetrada. King Bukoski King Bukoski would slip into a coma and Malcolm would arrive, this time claiming himself as the proper king of Harracktor with Bukoski incapacitated. The citizens of Harracktor refused to allow Malcolm to take the throne and Malcolm declared war on Harracktor. The Grandmaster of the sacred Swords is able to procure a cure for the plague but arrives only seconds late and Bukoski is unable to receive the cure and dies. A funeral is held for the late King, it becomes quite evident Carnetrada created the plague as a means to kill the King. At the funeral Xavier apologizes for his actions against the King and decides to ally with the Kingdom of Harracktor against Carnetrada, gives a speech to lead the men into war. All For One As the Harracktorians prepare for war, they discover that the King's coffin has been broken into. Determined to stop the body from being used by the Carnetradian mages in any experiments, Grandmaster Neil McNewan assembles a quick strike team and they head off to Carnetrada. There, they witness King Malcolm resurrect Artheemius Lyeench using Bukoski's body. Artheemius decides to slay all those who witnessed his resurrection and battles the citizens above a chasm leading directly into the Nether. Grimval Laft is able to deflect one of Artheemius' attacks back at him, destroying the platform he was standing on and sending him plummeting back down the chasm. Reconstruction With Artheemius defeated, the citizens of Harracktor head back to Xanadu to celebrate. A relative of Bukoski is appointed king of Carnetrada, as Carnetrada was effectively beat after the defeat of Artheemius. The appointed king, King Landus, is unpopular with the Carnetradians and he is met with resistance. King Bukoski's son, King James, is king of Harracktor but since he is only a child, the king of Harracktor's protection falls mostly to his adviser. Orc Invasion The last orcish tribe in the immediate area of Harracktor, the Al-Kuetel clan attacks Vons Masta in the dead of night and is able to capture it. The orc chieftain possess a powerful item known as the lightning axe which allows him to conjure up lightning storms. Xavier Cortez attempts to infiltrate the town and take out the orcs but is caught and held hostage. The Snake Eaters go to Vons Masta to rescue their leader and are able to defeat the orcs in battle, taking the lightning axe as a spoil of war. Massacre at Dust A battered Dragon Stalker on the verge of death would arrive in Xanadu and tell the townspeople Dust had been attacked. A team is assembled to investigate and they find all the people of Dust and a warning message left by those who did the crime. Nothing is missing from Dust except a dragon fang the Dragon Stalkers had managed to recover. Captain Tripps II An old foe of Harracktor would show his face once more, Captain Tripps. Tripps', it would be revealed, had managed to keep himself alive after the first battle by affixing a magical item known as the seed of life to his chest, stopping his grievous wound obtained in the last battle from killing him. Tripps would reclaim Tripps Keep and bring a ship into Saint Angeline harbor firing cannons at the buildings and declaring war on Harracktor. The Snake Eaters & Co defeated Captain Tripps, the Seed of Life was taken from his body by Xavier and stored in the Royal Treasury. The Writer A famous writer, Aldous Lang, would arrive in Harracktor to investigate the mysterious happenings there as of recent, including the massacre at dust and the return of Tripps. Aldous would be sidetracked when he discovered the location of the Everlasting Flame, an item spoke of only in legends, a flame that would burn bright forever. Aldous Lang would find the flame but it would be snatched from him by a mysterious hooded figure who would then kill Aldous. The Most Loyal Servant The lightning axe and the Seed of Life would be stolen from the royal treasury by an unknown person. King Landus would wash up on the shores of Saint Angeline, nearly dead stating that he had been overthrown and something terrible was about to happen. An ensemble team of warriors is sent to Carnetrada to find out what is happening and they witness the unthinkable, Artheemius brought back once more. Artheemius' most loyal servant, Cuideag used the four items of power stolen, The Lightning Axe, the dragon fang, the Seed of Life, and the Everlasting Flame to bring Artheemius back into the living world. Artheemius would then birth four minions, each of their powers derived from one of the four items of power. When the warriors tried to attack Artheemius, they found their attacks useless, for until all of Artheemius' minions were killed, his being could not be stopped. Artheemius then left to prepare for an unknown event and the citizens rushed back to Harracktor to face off against the minion stationed there, Glacia. Glacia proved far too powerful and outwitted the citizens, trapping them in a sphere of ice that without Xavier Cortez's intervention they would have frozen to death in. Xavier formed the Fellowship of the Sword, an organization dedicated to the retrieval of the Sacred Sword and the defeat of Artheemius. The Sacred Sword The Fellowship of the Sword would travel to the Spire's basement to locate the Sacred Sword, for as Ravencaster had prophesied, only it could defeat the minions. The Sword was only allowed to be wielded by a chosen one and that person was revealed to be Grimval Laft. The Fellowship found Glacia in Harracktorian castle having disposed of King James and all his workers. In a chilling battle, the Fellowship was able to defeat Glacia and she was executed with the Sacred Sword. With one minion down, the Fellowship traveled to the Nether to defeat the next minion, Fiery Fear. In a heated battle, Fear was defeated by the Fellowship and Grimval executed the monster. The Fellowship would then travel to the City of Naturelles to handle Lightning Lance. Lane was easily dispatched and executed with the Sacred Sword. The last minion would prove to be the most resilient. The Fellowship would travel to the Naturellian Colony where they would find Swansong, a beast born from a dragon fang. Swansong would kill Xavier Cortez and then swoop upon the Fellowship to attack. Swansong would be defeated by Grimval Laft in a one on one duel but Swansong proved everlasting, for in the short time it had lived on the Earth, Swansong had managed to lay thousands of eggs hidden throughout all of Neuro with each egg destined to hatch into another Swansong. The Final Battle With all of the minions out of the way, the Fellowship marched upon Carnetrada to take on Artheemius. They would find out with horror that rather than rule the Earth, Artheemius was aiming to destroy it. With his time and magic ability Artheemius had managed to erect four beacons in Harracktor that would send the moon plummeting into the Earth, wiping out all life. Racing against time, the Fellowship manged to destroy the beacons and returned to face Artheemius. Artheemius would prove stronger this time in battle and in a one on one duel with Grimval managed to knock the hero out, making it seem as thought the fellowship had lost. Grimval would find himself elsewhere, talking to Xavier Cortez. Xavier would hand Grimval his bow, instructing Grimval to use it to defeat Artheemius. With the bow and Sword, Grimval defeated Artheemius, bring the monster to his knees. Artheemius would then revealed he was not the brother of Puhdas Herra as originally thought, but rather a being created by The Man With No Name to destroy humanity should the master fall. Grimval slew the monster, at last bringing peace to Harracktor. Grimval would return to the Sacred Sword to the dais where it once rested, there it would remain forever more. Grimval himself would become king of Harracktor, bringing in a new golden age. Production Production on Overture 3 began with the concept of Vons Masta and the Snake Eaters and it grew from there. As the Overture 1 had two very viable towns already built, it was decided that instead of building a new map from scratch, the Overture 1 map would be adapted to fit the new setting. WestChantin was removed from the original map, Saint Angeline and Harlequin stayed while Xanadu, Vons Masta, Tripps Keep, Dust, Carnetrada, and Vankila Saari were added. Overture 3 was designed to be a more immersive experience with the map allowing for discovery such as dungeons, NPC's, and easter eggs. In contrast to previous Overtures, an emphasis was placed upon plug-ins and the use of the Spout client to add to the role-playing experience. Disagreements would lead AlexanderAmaya to leave the server briefly, return to finish the last events and leave once more. AlexanderAmaya would not return to Overture development until Overture V. Category:Overture Series Category:Overture 3